Back Together,Forever
by Jilly
Summary: Its been 2years since Jill has seen any of her old friends,and the one she cares deeply for Chris.a C&J fic(My 1st romance fic,maybe some typos)


This is a Chris & Jill fic.Its the R.P.D. ball,both haven't seen each other for 2 years now in the new Raccoon City.Read on and find out what happens ^.^  
  
WARNING: This fic deals with some mushy crap,language.I don't own any characters here(wish I did though v.v)This is my first attempt on a romance,sorry if its corny,its just not my style.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
It was a brisk morning as the slender arms of Jill Valentine stretched out as a new day was about to begin.She sat up in her bed still closing her eyes,as the buzzer went off.This made her snap back to reality.This was the first time she ever woke up early without the help of her buzzer.  
  
She growled and hit the screaming alarm.As she went up to the open window,a cool breeze caressed her body.Smiling she seen the sun rise slowly,with its red,orange,and pink hues.  
  
"I'd better hit the shower"she said to herself.She made her way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
A young man was twisting and turning in his dark room.A bad dream maybe?...He was talking in his sleep when the alarm got him to jump out of it."Huh?!....."he said looking dazed to the very dark room.His eyes fixed on the alarm which was now on the floor and not making a sound.He lay back down with his nice muscular arms behind his head,thinking about what he was dreaming.Shaking it off,he managed to get out of bed and open the navy blue curtains.The sunlight nearly blinded him."Aaargh!"he looked away like a vampire would and looked back to his bed adjusting his eyes to normal."Dammit,...well at least its cool out."He said while sliping into his pants and making his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Jill was now out of the shower and brushing through her jaw-line lenght hair.She was sitting infront of the mirror looking to herself with a sad expression on her face.She missed her old friends,which she hasn't seen for two years now.They were all living their normal lives,free from any harm by Umbrella which was now banished off the face of the world.Sure she was glad about that but she missed them...Him.As she got up she heard someone knock at the door. She first was suprised,then curious.She wrapped herslef in her robe and went to the door.  
  
"Morning"the man smiled,"Miss Jill Valentine?"he asked hoping for a yes."Yes,this is she."She gave him a smile."Great,this is from the R.P.D. ,their having a ball tonight."he said handing her the invitaion.She first perked her brow,then had a thought,"Say,you wouldn't happen to know who else would be going,...would you?"she said with a string of hope in her voice.  
  
At first the young man pondered,then he smiled,"Well,I know that a Mr.Burton will be going,but thats all I know"She smiled to him"Thank you very much,I'll be there"He nodded and left.She closed the door and leaned against it."I wonder if he's going to be there,......I doubt it anyway though,he's probably somewhere in Europe at the beach with some bimbo drooling over him..." She shook her head and went back up-stairs to get changed to go to the mall for a dress.  
  
~*~  
  
Chris was now stuffing his face with toast,eggs,and bacon when the doorbell rang."What the fuck!,can't I even eat in peace?!"he said grumply walking to the door forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
It was the same young man who was at Jill's place."A Mr.Redfield?"he said looking to him.Chris only nodded and looked to the man."Good,Im here to inform you that there's a ball at the new R.P.D.,and your invited to go."he said handing Chris the invite.Chris was just wondering about if Jill was going."Why am I invited,im not even in the R.P.D. anymore,who else in invited?"he said all at once.  
  
The man was just backlashed with questions,"Well,they know some people who went through a hell of a lot back at the Old Raccoon City,so you must be one of the great people,and I know a Mr.Burton and Miss.Valentine will be attending."he said smiling with satisfaction.Chris was about to drop at the name Valentine."ug....Oh heh,thats great!thanks man!"Chris said grinning and closing the door in his face."YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!"He screamed for joy.The man outside just was looking to the door and almost shrieked when Chris screamed.Chris quickly went to finish his breakfast,so he can head to the mall.  
  
~*~  
  
While browsing through the stores,Jill didn't find one dress that suited her nicely.She was about to head home when one dress cought her attention.She walked up to the window and was in awe of the beautiful white tube dress.She walked in the store and asked to try it on."This will look amazing on you!"The lady said as she handed Jill the dress."Normaly I would be saying a lie to the customers,but this will seriously look fantastic one you!"The lady chirped."Jill just smiled and thanked her.Jill went to the changing room and got the dress on,she came back out and made every customer and employee turn to her with their mouths open.  
  
Jill only blushed and smiled to the lady,"I'll take it!"The lady gave her a warm smile as she went to the counter.  
  
Jill was now in her normal clothes and was at the cash register,"You know,I have a feeling your going to a very special event,and I want you to take this necklace as a gift from me to you"She said handing Jill a stunning silver diamond necklace with a tear drop diamond in the middle.Jill could only stare at it and thank the lady for her sweetness.  
  
As she made her way to her car she couldn't help but notice a man,"could it be?...."she questioned herself.She shook her head and went off home.  
  
~*~  
  
As Chris walked from the parking lot,he could feel someone was looking at him,but he only shrugged it off and went to his favourite store for special events."Hey Chris!"his friend said smiling to him at the store enterance.Chris smiled and almost ran to him."I need your help,Im going to a ball and theres someone really important to me going."Chris said begging for his help.His friend nodded and walked him over to a black tux.It was really stunning,a navy blue tie,and a white silk shirt.Chris smirked and turned to his friend."You know my taste to the finish!your the best man!"he smiled and brought Chris to the register.After he was done with the mall,it was of to Claire's place for some help.  
  
~*~  
  
It was already about 5:00 in the afternoon and the ball was only four hours away.Claire was jamming on her guitar when her brother came storming through the door calling her."CLAIRE!!CLAIRE!!GUESS WHAT!!!!!"Claire almost smashed her guitar to his face."what the hell is wrong you?!You can't come running in here and almost give me a fucking heart attack!!"she said putting down the guitar.Chris gave her a sheepless grin and scratched his head."Oh.....hehe...sorry?"Claire only rolled her eyes and giggled,"Do you need anything?"She said cracking her knuckles.Chris smiled a toothy grin and nodded"Im going to a ball and Jill's going to be there!"He blurted out.  
  
"So you need my help to make you look hella good,right?"She said reading her brother like a book.Chris was used to this and nodded.She motioned him to sit down and talk about some options.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile at Jill's place,  
  
She was painting her nails with a soft white,something she rarely did.After they dried ,she head to the spa for a hair treatment and hair style."Ok how can I help you honeybunch?"the man asked as he swayed his hips.Jill smiled and told him about the events later for the night.He was exstatic about it and was playing with her hair for some sort of style.  
  
He finally had her hair done within 1 hour and a half.She looked amazing,he hair was in small curls with made her have more body and also made her look like an angel.He put some sort of small diamonds around her hair with glittered nicely.  
  
~*~  
  
Chris was now in his tux,but Claire was still doing his hair."Chris its going to be the same thing!"she said styling it with gel."Well at least it looks good on me"he said back to her.Claire gave him a look,which made him smile nervously.After he was done,it was already 8:30.  
  
He finished having dinner with his sister and was now off to the ball.  
  
"Wish me luck Claire!"he said nervously.She smiled and hugged him."Don't worry bout it,if you can take on zombies,you can take on anything!"she said giving him a wink.He smiled and drove off to the Ball.  
  
~*~  
  
Jill was already there standing by the punch stand,when a man stood in front of her smiling down on her.She looked to see her old friend Barry."Barry!it's been so long!and I see you've brought your wife as well"she said smiling to both."Yeah,I didn't know you were going to be here Jilly,it's great to see you again."he said smiling giving her a hug,his wife did the same.The three were chatting as a song came on.  
  
Barry looked to his lovely wife and motioned her to the dance floor,Jill smiled friendly and sat down as an oldies song cam on.  
  
{Put your head on my,shoulder hold me in your arms.} Jill just smiled sadly as she seen couples dance,she was the only one without a date.  
  
Chris was late as he entered the room.  
  
It was huge,but very beautiful.He seen Barry and his wife dancing to the love song.Barry noticed Chris and smiled greatly and jerked his head to Jill who was sitting alone.Chris almost fell at the sight of the one he's loved for ages.She was angelic,her figure was perfect,eyes that can cut through anything,and the charm to melt anyone.He stepped up to her nervously and tapped her bare shoulder.She looked up and was shocked at who she saw."Chris!"She jumped into his arms and held him tightly.  
  
{Put your lips next to mine dear}  
  
Chris embraced her and kissed her softly.She looked to him and just gazed into his eyes."Chris,...I....love you,I've always have"Jill said hugging him.Chris cupped her chin and kissed her again,"Jill I love you too,"She kissed him as they were now being cheered at by everyone at the Ball,Barry was just filled with joy,a tear rolled down his face."It's about time !"he said loudly making the two blush.His wife just pinched him playfully and kissed him.  
  
As the night went on,the Ball ended and both Chris and Jill where on her patio holding hands and kissing each other.  
  
Chris just looked at her and caressed her face with his hand."Jill,Im sorry I never got in touch with you...I was afraid that you didn't want anything to do with me after the Umbrella situation.You and Carlos seemed pretty close and........I thought......you were in love with him."he said placing his thumb on her chin.Jill was looking to him now,"Chris...it's ok,I was selfish thinking you would always come by and say hello,and in doing so I never saw you again.I wasn't with Carlos,he was only a friend to me,nothing more...you..were the one for me,always.And I want to be with you forever."She said placing her head om his shoulder.  
  
Chris suddenly was filled with even more joy and happiness.The couple was sitting on the bench with the blue moon shining down on them.They kissed passionatly and felt whole.They knew nothing can come between them,and they could finally live in peace,without feeling that emptiness that was eating at their souls.They were finally together at last.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
So how was it?*bites lip hoping it was OK* I know it kinda didn't make sense...or did it?You tell me what you thought of it.I had to make it short and quick for this one,but I promise you the next time it will be better:o) Please R&R  
  
Thanx a bunch!!!!  
  
xox  
  
~*~Jill~*~ 


End file.
